


there's just an echo where your heart used to be

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: “It’s just... our texts from the break put me in a weird funk, and-““Our what?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who looked at him like he had a crow for a head.“Our texts? The one where you asked to watch a documentary series…?” Waving his hand in front of his face, he added “Are you sure Kageyama’s in there?”Grabbing said hand, Kageyama looked at the ginger and with full honesty said “Babe, I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying right now.”---Hinata accidentally grabs Yamaguchi's phone, thinking he's texting his boyfriend Kageyama. Turns out he was texting Tsukishima and things get worse before it gets better.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, side Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	there's just an echo where your heart used to be

**Author's Note:**

> omfg i cant beliEVE I HAVENT WRITTEN THEM BEFORE NOW,, they have been my fav ship from haikyuu since like forever, but now im finally getting to write them :0
> 
> also big shout out to @nahnashimura for beta reading this ! (pspsps also you should follow them on twt bc they are criminally underrated + just a bundle of joy)

It had been a hard couple of days. Practice matches and punishments, all the while the sun beat down on the gym leaving the boys feeling like turkeys in an oven. 

This led the camp to come up with the idea of an hour long break along with the meal times. There was free range to do whatever you pleased in that hour, whether it be taking a nap, grabbing another meal in between, individual practice, or something else entirely. As long as you’d be back on time, it didn’t really matter.

The first year crows went their separate ways, but as time went on, most of them ended up hanging out together. Although, some days one of the boys had commitments helping out other players with their sport. Most of the time, Tsukishima got dragged off by Kuroo, Bokuto, and sorta Akaashi.

This was one of those times, as Tsukishima was off and about, as was Kageyama. This left Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata more or less to their own devices. Well, moreso just Hinata. Yachi was off with the other girl managers doing ‘manager things’ he guessed, and Yamaguchi wanted to take a power nap before being back on the court.

Yamaguchi did visit before going up to his room, which was nice of him, since he was the only one at their usual spot. With just one person sitting at their picnic table in the shade, the wing spiker either looked like he was terribly sad or a regular delinquent. He supposed he could be considered a slight mixture of both.

Hinata missed Kageyama, since the other was constantly off trying to perfect his skill for their duo move and the team. He would run over and try to boost his confidence, but last time he almost got a set to the face… so _that_ was out of the question. 

Instead he figured he could send him a text for afterwards, in case Kageyama’s mood soured from a failed practice. He reached for his phone, but as he reached for it, the case shivered. _A text?_ Hinata thought.

And he was right, since he picked up the phone and saw that he had a notification.  _We’re wrapping up early, what are you up to?_

Hinata held down the message, and began to type his response.  _At the usual break spot. Bored out of my mind haha._

The next text came in quick and made Hinata do a double take. _ Well, I was wondering if we could watch part of that new docuseries before practice again. _“Watch a docuseries… again??” Hinata grumbled to himself. 

Him and Kageyama had had their fair share of movie night, but never remembered to watch a _documentary_ . He must have dozed off at the end of one movie while Kageyama played it, thinking it was off. _Ugh, do we have to. Can’t we watch something more, I don’t know… better? _

_ You liked watching it before. What’s with the sudden change of heart?? _Hinata didn’t know if Kageyama had gotten one too many serves to the head, as his boyfriend and him never liked to learn, unless it was about their shared sport.

_ Sudden change of heart? Last time I must have been asleep since I don’t even remember watching it. _ He sent that text, then added on another.  _Those things are bland as hell._

The next text from Kageyama was a little bit delayed. And for some reason, it made Hinata’s stomach doing mini-digs.  _Are you feeling alright? We’ve talked about watching this one like multiple times. And you cared then._

Hinata always goofed around and teased his partner, just to blow away the unnecessary steam. He tried to do the same thing when he typed out,  _Must have tuned you out in that case._

This was definitely the longest stretch of time that it took to get a response. And when he got it, he was thoroughly perplexed.  _You’re acting like Hinata. Cut it out._

“What is _THAT_ supposed to mean?!” Hinata was understandably confused and a tad mad. So upset, that he retreated to lie down on the bench. _Y ou know what you’re acting like? Tsukishima.  _ He sat on that text for a second, noticing the other bubble popping up. Hinata didn’t let Kageyama respond first, since his hands were typing before his brain even realized.  _You’re being a stuck-up giant, who’s parading like he knows everything, when he’s just a walking pity party. I’d pick being Hinata over him any day._

The bubbles stopped. Then they came back, then it stopped. Four words were typed. _See you at practice._

And looking at the phone’s clock, that would be soon, since they only had around seven minutes before they all crammed themselves into the gym. He felt the table shack and he got himself up, seeing a sleepy pinch server rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey Hinata.” He said smiling, before he saw Hinata’s visible discomfort. “Are you alright?” 

He didn’t want the other to get roped into his lover’s quarrel (?). “Yeah, I’m fine. But thanks.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll see you inside?” And Hinata nodded as a response. Like that, Yamaguchi was off, leaving Hinata to try and wrap his head over what just happened

###

A few minutes was all it took to get benched during their practice game against Nekoma. He kept looking at Kageyama when he was on the court, who didn’t seem to be affected by their conversation at all. After one too many missed spikes, Coach Ukai pulled up the card. 

Now he was on the sidelines bench while Yamaguchi fought in his place. He was thinking more about what had happened and why. “I just don’t get why he was acting so… _hrmph!”_ He was whispering but the sound effect caught some of the second years’ attention. 

He was _so_ lost in thought, that he didn’t even hear the whistle and the switch until Suga’s weight teetered the bench. When he looked up, he noticed his jet-haired setter sitting next to him. Leaning in he whispered, “What’s got you looking more dumber than usual?”

Hinata _knew_ he meant it as light-hearted, but what he _felt_ was the same frustration he did before the match’s start. He rustled out a “I’m fine” which made Kageyama sigh and roll his eyes.

“Okay, we both know _that’s_ bs…” he started, then brought Hinata closer to his side and asked again. “What’s wrong, you’re seriously worrying me now.”

“It’s just... our texts from the break put me in a weird funk, and-“

“Our what?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who looked at him like he had a crow for a head. 

“Our texts? The one where you asked to watch a documentary series…?” Waving his hand in front of his face, he added “Are you sure Kageyama’s in there?”

Grabbing said hand, Kageyama looked at the ginger and with full honesty said “Babe, I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying right now.”

“Wait, let me pull up the conversation,” He reached behind the bench and grabbed his phone. It was a cliché black reflective case, which paired _amazing_ with his all black inside bag. But one he finally got it, finally realized something. “Uh oh.”

“What do you mean ‘uh oh?!’” Kageyama wasn’t mad per say, but he hated being confused and right now he was way past that emotion.

“I don’t think this is my phone…” Hinata looked at it more thoroughly and deduced that he did _not_ have his phone and was _not_ texting his boyfriend.

Tilting his head to examine the evidence, he asked “Seriously?”

Hinata flashed the screen towards the setter and hit the side’s power button, which flashed a pic of Yamaguchi piggybacking on a slightly unamused Tsukishima. 

“Why do you have Yamaguchi’s phone?!” Kageyama scream-whispered.

“I-Uh, I think since both our phones have the same case, _plus_ uh…” He wasn’t going to mention how he was bored out of his mind and was tease-texting Tsukishima because how embarrassing is that? 

“Nevermind, but how did you even get into his phone? Do you know his password or something?” 

“Well, I was using the thingy where you, um, hold it down and text because I was uh… too lazy to put in my fingerprint..” He was looking down at his lap at this point.

“Oh, Hinata…”

“Oh, Kageyama, shush...”

They sat in the silence of the game and took in the ball’s patters on the court. Hinata spoke once more and with an optimistic tone asked “Well,

maybe it’ll just blow over, right?”

“Yeah, yeah! Right.” Kageyama responded with a slightly joyful tone, or at least joyful for his standers. 

Turns out they were both wrong.

This was made evidently clear once they didn’t hear a volleyball in play, from any court and instead only heard words being volleyed back and forth.

“What are you even talking about, Tsukki?!”

Yamaguchi said, grabbing the back of the other’s colored jersey.

“Don’t play dumb, Yamaguchi. You should have just told me you didn’t like my _bland_ documentaries… and apparently personality too.”

Tsukishima looked two seconds away from bursting at the seams, and Hinata didn’t need to be on the court’s floor to know that much.

“I-I’m not playing dumb, but you’re acting weird!” Yamaguchi let go of the boy’s shirt and instead placed his arms around his torso. “Y-you keep _looking_ at me like I’m something you need to protect like-like a glass doll! Like you want to get something off your chest, but you’re afraid that I will..!”

The blonde spun in a circle, both literally and linguistically, trying to find what he wanted and how he wanted to say it. But in some prasive arguments with the middle blocked (from Hinata’s experience), he can sometimes lead to feeling and then the repercussions.

“Because I _know you_ , Tadashi!” The first name made the other tense up, but Tsukishima pressed on. “Sometimes you give me no choice but to just…” he tethered on if he should say the rest of it.

“To just what, Kei?” This forced Tsukishima’s eyes to cast up into the pinch server’s. They looked both swamped by sadness and also aggravation. 

“Forgot it..” He tried, before turning to go back into his position. Yamaguchi wasn’t having it, repeating his question. He answer just to get it over and done with. “Sometimes I’d rather talk to the upperclassmen about my issues since I know they won’t get so emotional like you.”

“At least I have emotions,” he retorted, before trying to revoke that statement. 

Tsukishima’s head was downward and he refused to look at his boyfriend for the next part, for good measure. “No, you’re right. All I know is to throw a fucking great pity party. But I think this time it should be a party for one.”

“What does that-...oh.” Yamaguchi didn’t look at him but now remembers that all the other boys were here and now looked at the two of them. “If that’s what you want.”

He tilted his head back up towards the net, still refusing to look at freckles boy. “I think that’s what you want, but also need. You don’t need me dragging you down to my bedrock level…. you’ve made that abundantly clear today.”

“A-Alright.” He responded, and Tsukishima closed his eyes, knowing the next part coming would be a flow of tears. One stream that he could try to stop and another he needed to let go. 

Yamaguchi made his way over to the coach’s area and tried to excuse himself the best as he could between hiccups, sniffles, and slight sobs.

Soon after, Tsukishima asked to leave in the opposite direction and to the untrained eye you wouldn't notice. But, Hinata could have sworn he had been silently weeping to himself.

The teams in the gym tried to continue as normals, but no one could. The couches called over a few captains to try and figure out the situation and to get it under control, while the rest of the members could have an early end to practice.

When Kageyama and Hinata walked back to their room’s building, he asked him “How are you feeling and most importantly, how are you going to fix this?”

The short and straightforward answer to both questions was that he had no clue or idea.

###

  
  


Yamaguchi didn’t have a clear path or destination in mind, other than being as far away as possible from Tsukki. He went for one of the places he knew was vacant and he could have some time to himself- the infirmary.

He entered the room, which was only lifted up by the outdoor’s sunset. Tadashi made his way over to the bed, which didn’t seem to be made correctly. He huffed out a sigh and laid down on the bed, which started moving and heaved out a sign of its own. Yamaguchi cried out in terror and the sheets lifted to reveal a bed-headed Kenma, skin partially glowing due to his PSP.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Filling out my tax reforms.. What do you _think_ I’m doing here?” Kenma said in his usual bitter manner. “I felt tired and a little sick this morning, so the coaches told me to take the afternoon off.” 

“Oh” was the only thing to leave his mouth. He supposed he didn't _exactly_ know if everyone was accounted for in the gym, but Yamaguchi just _assumed_ it would be- or hoped so.

“Why are you here? Feeling sick too?” He scooted towards the wall a tad, to get his point across. “You don’t feel like you’re going to vom right? Because if so-“

“No, I’m not sick. Well… not in the traditional sense.” Yamaguchi was still on the floor, and he found some solace in the cold floor being a constant. He looked down and saw his reflection on the tiles, at least a semi-flesh outline, and the sadness spreading throughout. 

He was brought out of his trace when he heard the bed being smacked. Kenma was trying to give him a welcoming smile, but it looked like he was slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing. Which he probably was, at least just a little bit. “Come on up. I hate talking about my feelings more than anyone I know, but I at least know that eventually it’s not good to just bottle it up.”

Yamaguchi made his way up to the bed and sat on the edge. Kenma, who was still under the basic comforter, gave Yamaguchi the blankets for his legs. The soft fabric made him calm down more and he felt confident in confiding. “Me and Tsukki had a fight.”

It was Kenma’s turn to utter a single word. “Oh.”

Yamaguchi chuckled and responded with a “Yeah.” He pressed on. “I don’t even know why we fought really. We were on the court and then he just kept… _staring_ at me, which isn’t uncommon but the way he was was just.. different. Then he mentioned some ‘texts’ that I sent even though I wasn’t away.”

He took a deep breath and could feel tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. “Some things were said, and I think we broke up. In front of everyone. A-And I couldn’t _deal_ with it so I just ran to the most abandoned part of the camp, which _apparently_ isn’t so vacant if you’re here but-“

He felt arms ravel around his back and to the front of his torso. He’s admit it felt pretty nice, if not a little different. He was used to his mom’s or boyfriend’s, er ex-boyfriend’s, hugs and they were significantly taller than him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you, no wait, strangling you.” Kenma said with his voice being the same level, making it hard to disfigure if he was being serious or not. 

“W-Why? I thought you hate being like… affectionate to others?” 

“Well, yeah, but for starters I hate people crying in front of me, and by the way the conversation was going, that was gonna happen soon. Second, no one can prove I hugged you, and third… I’m sorry.” Kenma said the last part with a ting of sadness, and Yamaguchi actually forgot about the situation for a second because of the sincerity. 

“You can let go now, Kenma. Thanks.” The other couldn't see it, but Yamaguchi was smiling, just slightly.

Kenma looked back towards his game, then at Yamaguchi, then back at the game, _then_ back at Yamaguchi. He leapt from the bed and in front of the other, holding the console right up to his face. 

“What am I staring at, exactly?” Yamaguchi cluckled, this time worrying tainted it. 

“I didn’t even realize, but this is just like my game!” Kenma looked at the pinch server with eyes of accomplishment. 

Plus Yamaguchi didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was beginning to freighter him. So instead he edged him on. “Could you continue?”

“Well, Kuroo got me this absofuckinglutely horrid game. Like it’s trash, and I know it, but _he_ didn’t know that. So, at first I was just playing it to be nice, yah know? But then I sorta got hooked on it and now-“

“Kenma, t-the story?”

“Oh, right. Yeah. So basically, you’re the protag at this high school. Your friend Cherry confides in you, saying they have a crush on Shelly, right?”

Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to respond, so he just nods. 

“Meanwhile, Shelly also likes Cherry back. But then Ayushi gets involved when Shelly spills the bean about the crush to you when they think you two are alone. Ayushi thinks Shelly’s confessing to _you_ , and tells Cherry, who becomes salty about your friendship.”

“I-“ Yamaguchi needed a minute to really wrap his thoughts together. “I’m still a tad lost.”

Kenma rolls his eyes just slightly and goes into his ‘volleyball strategist’ mode. “You were saying how he was talking about some texts you didn’t receive nor send. In that case, could someone have sabotaged your relationship before practice?”

“No, because I had my phone with me the whole time. See?” Yamaguchi took out the familiar black phone and flashed it to Kenma. He actually hadn’t used the phone at all today. 

“Um, Yamaguchi? Quick question. Why is Kageyama your background?”

“Huh? Kageyama’s not my… _WHAT_?” Kageyama was indeed his lockscreen, which is something he would never change. He stood up and waved Kenma a thank you and goodbye. 

The day’s events were starting to click together in his mind, and he needed desperately to try and fix the tangled net he had himself in. 

###

Tsukishima didn’t have his headphones on hand, which made this whole ordeal even harder to deal with. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and comprehend what he just did. _You just ended things with Yamaguchi over petty drama. I hope you’re happy._

He wasn’t actually. He was miserable. The texts were right and he was just a breathing pity case with an imaginable sign on his back reading ‘I take payments in sad sighs and hurt eyes’. 

Kei was looking for somewhere just to sit, and it just so happened to be the grassy area of the camp. Not on purpose, but because he hadn’t been looking and bumped into a cat. Or rather a cat bumped into him. 

He looked up to see a black cat with a slight smug smile on his face. “Is that morning dew or tears on your cheek?” 

_Had he been crying again?_ He was so sure that he had it under control, but maybe he wasn’t so sure now…

“I’m just joking. Here.” Kuroo had outstretched his hand, trying to be a considerate friend. Tsukishima took it, and immediately regretted it very soon after. As he had been misled into a hug, one that he was not anticipating. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, comfort seeping out his mouth. The blonde didn’t respond, so Kuroo pulled him tighter. “It’s alright not to be.”

Then Tsukishima held back tighter. 

They didn’t exchange words, but they also did not need to. Both knew what needed to be done next and after a minute or maybe more, Kuroo broke out and smiled, then ran back towards the gym.

In Tsukishima’s distance, he could spot out the cute strands of hair that never complied with being down, the starry night that overcame Tadashi’s face in just the right dose, those eyes that said so much. 

In Yamaguchi’s distance, he could see Tsukki’s hair glowing more than usual due to the sun setting, how his dark rimmed glasses shaped his face in a way that made his cheeks look extra flushed, his different smirks that could say more than some words.

They both stared, just examining the other. Then at the same time, both of them started running towards the other. Sorrow and delight becoming intertwined and morphing into something distinct. Once they met, the two stumbled before finding their footing once again.

Yamaguchi started to giggle and tear up at the same time, while Tsukishima played with the server’s hair and mumbled light sorrys. After a moment, both stopped and peered at the other. 

“Sorry I sorta overreached-“

“I’m sorry I let things come to this-“

They both laughed to each other, finding it quite charming that they stumbled over one another. Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi to continue.

“I was with Kenma just a second ago and um,” Yamaguchi stopped to flick the screen’s background to Tsukki, “turns out I didn’t have my phone after all.”

“So… does that mean Hinata was texting me that garbage?” Tsukishima poked up an eyebrow.

Yamaguchi’s freckles and smile pushed upward. “Looks like it.”

“See, I knew it wasn’t you from the start. You’re never as blunt as that in your text.” He regretted saying it, afraid that he might hurt Yamaguchi more than he already had.

The opposite seemed to be true when Yamaguchi jokingly elbowed Tsukishima in the side. “Oh _sure you knew._ You’re such a bad liar, Tsukki.”

“You want the truth then?”

Yamaguchi nodded. 

“I regret everything I said on that court. I wish I could take it all back and-“

“Well I don’t.” Tsukishima looked back at the other confused. “In all the time we've known each other, dating or not, we haven’t had a _real_ fight. I mean, have you heard of that before!” Yamaguchi went closer to Tsukishima and grabbed his hands. “And this just makes us more, i don’t know, an official couple. I-I mean if you still wanna get back together...”

Tsukishima leaned in and gave Yamaguchi a light brush of his lips, swift and efficient enough to set the message straight. “What kind of question is that, Tadashi?”

“Does that mean we’re good?”

“Yeah, that means we’re good. But we should get going.” 

Tsukishima started pulling the other behind him, going at a faster pace than normal. “Where are we going?”

“The court. I want to show everyone what a duo we are… plus I want to spike a ball right in Hinata’s stupid face.”

Yamaguchi giggled to himself and responded. “Why do you have to make every romantic thing turn sour?” But both knew each other well enough to know that phrase meant that he wouldn’t trade this up for the world. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope to do more tsukkiyama in the future, if anymore ideas come to mind :') 
> 
> if you have anything you wanna add then leave a comment ! always looking for ways to improve and adapt my writing <33


End file.
